Lucia Nanami/Gallery
Anime Season 1 Star Eye Catch - Lucia.png|Star Eye Catch Episode 1 - Lucia Doing Laundry.PNG|Doing Laundry Episode 1 - Lucia Using A Vacuum Cleaner.PNG|Using a Vacuum Cleaner LuciaBathtime.png|Lucia in the bathtub Pitch - Young Kaito & Lucia.jpg|Meeting Kaito 251D40BE-03BB-4625-A606-5488A8BBE024.jpeg|Lucia in her princess mode between Hanon and Rina Episode 50.png|The main 3 with Karen as mermaids... Episode 49.jpeg|...and idols Episode 45.png Episode 44.png Episode 40.png|PJ sleepover with her best friends Episode 39.png Episode 38.png Episode 46.png Kaito-x-Luchia-mermaid-melody-16858452-320-240.jpg Normal epi50-screen228.jpg|Surrounded by crystals Episode 1 - Nikora And Lucia.PNG Episode 32.jpg Episode 30.jpg Episode 29.jpg|Lucia and Kaito during the play Episode 23.jpg 86A10027-6920-41FC-9CF1-67529AB6E99A.jpeg 1EAC5C42-A591-45E4-83DA-047B5D4F5605.png 0259A15A-A323-45BD-979E-E86DC93DC1F9.png 2D1845CE-63D1-4203-83FC-0EEB4DAC1706.jpeg 47A762BB-6C08-403A-B32D-E51F808D3AA7.jpeg BB7CC7C2-BE31-468E-A476-C7A015FEEDC1.jpeg 2669193A-AF8D-4A0B-A7D8-60C78D036046.jpeg -WSRN-Licca- Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure - 24 -DVD H264 Hi10P 640x480- -5AA40236-.mkv snapshot 10.41 -2014.05.01 22.28.33-.png Luchia and Hanon Singing.jpg Acg470g.jpg D9A95D75-8AE3-478D-B957-2100C0A4044A.jpeg 20ADB93E-F644-4C77-9D6C-5A45B8EB39D1.jpeg Sheshe And Mimi Standing Casually.gif Sheshe And Mimi Standing Casually2.gif Sheshe And Mimi Blinded By Karen’s Pearl’s Light.gif X240-UUl.jpg Mermaid-melody-pichi-pichi-pitch-pure-season-2-episode-33-english-subbed.jpg Luciamirror.jpg Hanonepisode2.jpg Hanonangry.jpg -clampschool- Eps 50 Kegelapan Hati.mkv snapshot 07.17 -2015.07.12 14.05.53-.jpg Lucia And Rina Surprised To See Karen.gif X240-q44.jpg LuciaHanon2.jpg Luciaepisode7.jpg LuciaandKaito.jpg Lucia & Kaito S1E24 (1).png Lucia & Kaito S1E13 (5).png Lucia & Kaito S1E13 (4).png Lucia & Kaito S1E13 (3).png Lucia & Kaito S1E13 (2).png Lucia & Kaito Dream S1E40 (5).png Lucia & Kaito Dream S1E40 (3).png Lucia & Kaito Dream S1E40 (2).png Mermaid Princesses on the mission..png Lucia and Karen (Ep 49).png Hilarious Explosion.gif Sheshe And Mimi Watching The Mermaids.gif IMG_0034.png IMG_6174.png IMG_6215.png Hqdefault2.jpg Hqdefault (1).jpg Season 2 Pure - Stripy T-Shirt Group.jpg|Stripy T-Shirt Group Pure - Lucia Meets Rihito.jpg|Meeting Rihito Amagi Joyful Lucia.jpg 0BB87132-14C3-4A2F-8866-7480BAF9CA1B.jpeg 75AD8700-E1E0-4DE3-AFB7-A4EE8E61C194.png 579D02D0-A86E-456A-ADCF-C5E8F0A54FEE.png|The spirit of Sara appears 3737F16E-F87B-4075-9FC3-A123BA79AFA1.png 74D7DC76-26D2-4C9C-A476-13E18B6EAD0E.png 31A115E0-4B8D-4DE0-A27F-0993B115A775.jpeg B661B89B-B4A2-4A2D-9B2D-4FF4995B9C63.jpeg Episode 57.png Noel, Coco, Karen and Luchia.png 822669Luchia119.jpg Luchia33.jpg Group64.jpg Group89.jpg Group88.jpg Group87.jpg Group86.jpg Group68.jpg Group57.jpg Group56.jpg Group55.jpg Group-c108.jpg 00-00-28.jpg 3470047 2.jpg Mermaid-melody-pure-12-partie 236x7 480x270 1vwvds.jpg 016.jpg 31BD6B9C-3A09-4FA8-B53E-33E6C1128F0B.png 3389CAB4-990D-4C7A-9C41-E9F543FD2A3B.png 257447BE-444D-485F-B05C-AEB62E92A8E6.png AEEC9C75-9DBE-4942-A5F3-44E8BA2DFD56.png F298EF66-3C40-413A-8B9E-3F62736BC944.png FDAB37FB-D27D-493D-98F1-CF01C67AA197.png 1A168EE9-A2D4-49F2-AEF3-F4C7B853FB1C.png Episode 53.png 7C15EE2C-79B4-4A3E-8393-2833117E1F8D.jpeg 0342CFE1-80A3-4FF6-B2DF-131073E8B2DD.png DAAF570F-200A-4276-B502-D6E96B54D902.png F07E79F6-15B5-4149-80B5-F84D7EA2C51A.png 6DF4B986-BDD4-4E81-8693-C46AB74CBF0D.jpeg 92B9846B-C7A0-40CC-8F39-F78A0F980CAC.png 21EADCB0-D416-4AB9-9557-FA1076FE47D4.png 4C487339-2940-47CD-857A-22CF205710D3.png Episode 76.png Episode 74.png Episode 73.png Episode 84.png Episode 67.png Episode 80.png Episode 77.png B51DFA77-3921-4CFA-9EF3-A2C654713AA0.jpeg 75A59194-B074-46EE-A38B-B153E5EB4DF1.jpeg EF87DA0A-9D00-45CA-A59F-1C771E999F3C.jpeg Shot0017.png Lucia, Karen, Noel, Coco and Seira (Pure Ep. 38).jpg Karen, Coco, Noel and Lucia (Pure Ep. 37).jpg Mmpppp01.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-08-06-23h47m23s600.png Lucia Smiling At Mimi.png Lucia Lends A Handkerchief To Mimi.png Lucia Confused.png Lucia Mad.png Lucia’s Face Being Pinched.png Lucia Pinching Mimi.png Mimi Pinching Lucia.png Lucia And Mimi Pinching Each Other.png Lucia And Mimi Pinching Each Other2.png Lucia Mad At Mimi.png Lucia And Mimi Pinching Each Other3.png Lucia And Mimi Blushing.png Mimi Sweatdrops.png Lucia Smiling At Mimi2.png Mimi Eating Sandwiches.png Lucia Talking To Nikora.png Lucia,Hanon,Rina,Mimi And Nikora.png Mimi Talking To The Others.png Mimi Responding To Lucia.png Lucia And Nikora.png Nikora Responding To Lucia.png Lucia Talking To Mimi.png Lucia And Mimi.png Hanon And Rina Coming Into The Room.png Lucia Thanking Hanon And Rina.png Mimi Nodding.png Mimi,Lucia,Hanon And Rina Chatting Together.png Lucia Asking Mimi.png Lucia And Mimi Smiling.png Lucia Asking Mimi2.png Mimi Responding To Lucia2.png Mimi Replying To The Others.png Lucia Talking.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Saying Farewell To Mimi.png Mimi Thanking Lucia And Hanon.png Lucia Speaking.png CA26CF09-B785-42B9-9644-4A16C151A1D1.jpeg 02E69EFF-47C1-4B87-8670-80B34789A02F.jpeg 65DA88AF-AC33-4114-B200-0D1A7B1DE060.jpeg F2F1C91C-0783-4195-ACFA-909CB914E542.png B5A1A9A5-B6CD-4929-A5C6-DAC231A4EDA3.png F754B657-500B-4E2A-8AC0-C8BEC3774D3D.png 81C921C0-AE86-4E1E-AB01-3E95320E6554.png EDCBED50-EBA4-47D8-B37A-C527F2F47346.png 326A0C7E-8781-4A83-851C-4336FF55004F.png 4E8EBFC3-1F2E-4976-AD5F-2A89E38300D9.png 31D1A3B7-AC85-4524-8178-EDC0B5CBE53B.png 4E2176E1-9456-4F7C-915D-2585D8C745F4.png B0776B3A-CE4A-4AE3-BA96-5D79BFB2383B.png 8B7E72E9-A77F-401D-A50D-EA5F4FB4A807.png 8CACCC0C-D350-418F-A413-29A80A84729E.png 2BBD9C15-A145-4085-94C5-74C9BFE60E27.png FA1A5317-B57A-41DE-8362-6EE89DCF5F19.png 1741497E-EFD7-4057-A93A-1517556BC882.png D57DA526-A11C-41BC-A1BD-D2293DC2AA2D.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Coming.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Facing The Watersprout.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Confused.png Rina Watching Lucia.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Being Hit With Waterspouts.png Sheshe And Fuku Watching The Mermaid Princesses.png Lucia And Hanon Questioning.png Rina Telling Lucia.png Lucia in Beach.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Shocked.png MImi’s Water Tornados Disappear.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Getting Attacked.png Lucia And Rina Being Attacked.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Being Attacked.png 1385CCAF-39E2-49CE-96A4-42FA7690684B.png 5734F3D3-9939-4F38-B203-B4B1B6D87CC2.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Preparing To Sing Again.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Preparing To Sing Again2.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Preparing To Sing Again3.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Standing.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Being Attacked By Water Tornados.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Being Attacked By Water Tornados2.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina In The Distance.png Lucia And Rina Confused.png Lucia And Hanon Confused.png Sheshe And Mimi Floating On Top Of The Trio.png The Trio And Sheshe And Mimi Looking At Hippo.png 11448AA8-D50E-4DB3-B96E-CAFCB24FC79E.png Lucia and Karen meet again (Pure Ep 37).octet-stream.png IMG_7117.png IMG_7134.png IMG_7175.png IMG 7150.png IMG_7180.png Manga Manga - Profile Lucia.jpeg|Lucia's Profile Manga - Beach Hanon, Lucia, Karen & Rina.jpeg|Beach Outfits Manga - Mermaid Angels Hanon, Lucia & Rina.jpeg|Mermaid Angels Manga - Chocolate Lucia.jpg|Making Chocolate Lucia Nanami, Hanon, Lina, Coco, Caren & Noel in front of the castle.jpg|In front of the North Pacific Ocean castle Pichimanga1.png Lucia and kaito manga.jpg Pichi pichi pitch 1 2 pg026 027.jpg Nanami.Lucia.full.1432261.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.1635.jpg IMG_9403.jpg IMG_9368.jpg IMG_9371.jpg IMG_9374.jpg IMG_9438.jpg IMG_9376.jpg IMG_9377.jpg Gifs Super Idol Lucia.gif 7185256.gif 64D378F1-BFE0-4EB3-BB41-F35DEF444855.gif 63542739-13A8-480B-8BFB-98C1E0F7678C.gif 8A419991-36E0-4D78-A83A-666050687E18.gif 62F256BE-060A-46B3-837F-54158DC8D458.gif 5A340233-916C-4800-9B04-0476059A4167.gif ABEF09C4-CEE6-47AB-9130-AD754302AF70.gif 2CFA1D98-3ADF-4E9B-97A0-E4432642DE0C.gif 270F4747-468A-4C9B-9D2C-C31DCBEE5DC2.gif 2B297F26-9E1B-4B17-AF7C-A93E9251A7DD.gif C37CDD6A-4547-4728-B07E-040AF883D620.gif B190B7D6-3CD1-49D8-8C13-559CA3A9199F.gif 82A79E3C-878E-4E31-89E1-3A4AFDD076CB.gif E2D62C15-175D-452A-9047-F589C8F3C6B5.gif 419DD73D-BA33-400B-8FA8-BD426D72A7FC.gif FD16A65D-1E65-40B3-B68F-573727D71DB7.gif 53152FF2-5B1E-47D7-BF3D-FE3C31600B6F.gif C2721940-9FFB-40A3-927A-BC59C3429D6F.gif DetailedEagerGander-max-1mb.gif BasicSarcasticIndiancow-max-1mb.gif CloudyHospitableBlackfootedferret-max-1mb.gif AppropriateIncredibleDrafthorse-max-1mb.gif Original.gif ConcernedRecentFoxhound-max-1mb.gif 72F0BA54-4730-4089-B7FC-565F4390AC1E.gif 05F1C71A-DF53-4A64-B131-496A7AF3CDDB.gif B29E7ABB-B56B-44FB-8A9F-B54FB487C15D.gif 1E68FE63-05FD-4F47-8D68-7B91CDA2C176.gif D1C970C6-79C8-4AF8-A0C4-7E8A9A202B00.gif 0B84DD8F-7A13-4963-9B7E-2C4A12242F13.gif 6BAA3B80-B64E-489B-8127-4CFE962F01EB.gif CA2A8170-4CE4-49A0-9BEB-1A925CB9605F.gif 70D622A9-A7AD-4D57-93A5-37EE38804F76.gif 7ECD6193-F2C4-470E-97C6-347E83067A8D.gif 5B825CB3-C897-41F7-8D5F-0DCFF8FFE2AE.gif 152242DF-61BB-4286-AAEB-5CE0AA0D46D4.gif EAA290AB-E957-43D3-BEE9-B8E0F585EF7A.gif 1DC2AEBE-D249-4772-AC0F-22E61571316B.gif AC535618-DDB5-414B-A17C-01CF16FBEC2A.gif Sheshe And Mimi Coming Out From Rocks.gif Sheshe And Mimi Laughing.gif 75BE3EAE-52CD-4994-8A70-35A8CC6A388A.gif 095541EC-B1E0-4BD3-A9FE-901CB305DD21.gif E9C710F2-6474-4C07-A43E-7B393B72820A.gif 9B3202A8-B190-47AC-BD0A-7B19EC010856.gif 36941466-6DD1-4DC0-AF1C-4B9B953D8632.gif C3DBCE52-B341-4A0E-A51B-D628CFD9F15E.gif F386475D-51A7-473A-8B6E-20A4DB1C70C3.gif C5B3C160-0E7A-4DE1-81E2-DFCA916E6833.gif 55747103-4E1F-4AFA-9F0B-CEA154A31D30.gif 21B8176C-6483-4E1B-A63E-C34CE16EE6E1.gif Sheshe And Mimi Talking In Front Of Lucia.gif Sheshe And Mimi Teleporting In Front Of Lucia.gif Sexy Police Sheshe And Mimi.gif Miscellaneous -large--AnimePaper-wallpapers Mermaid-Melody-Pichi-Pichi-Pitch happi2 18679.jpg Lucia001.jpg|Human Lucia blushing Queen-1d4e734d2b.jpg Mermaid Lucia.png Card Eye Catch - Lucia.png|Card Eye Catch Pitch - Transformation Lucia.jpg|Transformation Pose Pure - Opening Scene Lucia.png|Opening Scene Bubble Eye Catch - Lucia.png|Bubble Eye Catch Merchandise - Stak Attak.jpg|Stak Attak Merchandise - Idol Towel.jpg|Idol Towel (Beach) Super Idol Lucia.png Ryo Trying To Kiss Lucia.png|Ryo trying to kiss Lucia Lucia's Room.jpg|Lucia at Pearl Piari Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.1432295.jpg Pink.Pearl.Voice.full.903206.jpg Nanami.Lucia.(Mermaid.Form).full.903112.jpg|Shh, it's a secret. You should not tell it to anyone. Nanami.Lucia.full.903110.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.903098.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.903102.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.903095.jpg Nanami.Lucia.full.371727.jpg|A letter, maybe... Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.259191.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.259194.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.259195.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.257399.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.257220.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.257219.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.257218.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.257117.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.257116.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.257115.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.257114.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.257113.jpg Pink.Pearl.Voice.full.903189.jpg Pink.Pearl.Voice.full.903200.jpg Kaito-x-Luchia-kaito-.jpg|Embracing Kaito Luchia-122283897c.jpg Luchia-611587809.jpg|"Oh, wow! This is amazing!" Luchia Love Shower pitch.png|"Love Shower Pitch!" Lucia Sea Transform.jpg|Standard undersea transformation Superidollucia.jpg Nanami.Lucia.full.257572.jpg Somegoro.jpg 2008-02-14-88962.jpeg 8iionj0.jpg 808132MermaidMelodyPichiPichiPitch25.jpg Bubble Maker.jpg|Lucia taking a bath School Uniform Lucia.jpg Stripy Outfits.png Spring Festival (Chapter 2) Lucia.JPG Stripy Outfit Lucia.jpg Mermaid Melody Lucia Pen.jpg|Lucia as a pen Princesas-sirenas-mermaid-melody-19767927-1024-768.jpg Luchia-mermaid-melody-17710914-930-1392.jpg Luchia-mermaid-melody-7974071-229-522.jpg Manga Stickers.jpg Luchia-mermaid-melody-16116691-489-640.jpg LuciaApologize.png|"Forgive me." Episode 13.jpg|Pretty Lucia TAG 63907.jpg|Lucia in her Shell Throne Lucia, Hanon, Rina and Karen (Hearts).jpg Lucia, Hanon, Rina and Karen.jpg|Lucia leads these other Mermaid Princesses Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Karen, Noel and Coco.jpg E9C5C77F-2CA9-4220-B38E-F67DEB7B1E67.jpeg D2E354B3-1C41-4883-8F21-9B34E3949366.jpeg 8E97860E-4FC8-486E-B31E-54342BAC6478.jpeg B3A70325-2037-421B-A47F-B3E5A799EF47.jpeg 1A2F0B32-537E-4A75-B5E9-D4F51F5E6AC6.jpeg 85B35226-4340-4FFD-A992-E1B8DFF09AE6.jpeg BA499A80-F5A6-46F3-9F95-29A70FD19D28.jpeg Pink Pearl Voice poses in the pink background.jpg Pink Pearl Voice on air performing a song.jpg Pink Pearl Voice preparing to pose.jpg Pink.Pearl.Voice.full.903189.jpg ECE71592-BBEA-4704-AD99-A2E4B3F60801.jpeg Kaito-Loves-Luchia-pichi-pichi-pitch-couples-3-28921468-640-480.jpg C8C5481A-6049-4337-BFB5-920EA80D5593.jpeg F6D23696-002C-4BF0-B5EE-B9300F04170D.jpeg 912EB3ED-99C0-45AB-8C47-9ECD2366D9B3.jpeg 6C814088-EE31-45CE-AF68-3DA3D14571A1.jpeg 7EEDEBBF-8CF2-48A0-B32F-CA94CC6B0CA5.jpeg CC4C93FF-F7B6-42F3-BE44-6496AC04BFCA.jpeg 60B4629B-F3E2-4C04-8E3E-1D0A593859E6.jpeg E0AA0BC2-6AAD-4180-A7B1-7BD825468775.jpeg 2284226C-8556-46C5-9DA9-AB650CF48DA6.jpeg BF1CA3E4-7CC9-41E2-9870-B671063212E7.jpeg F5C7CFD7-D74C-4680-B39D-6C1C7EEA27D5.jpeg CC8308A4-AFE6-4551-9E20-D88DC763FC0D.jpeg 29F28CFC-CD93-47CD-97E8-36D8F62583B3.jpeg C96DD3D3-636B-41E8-BA1F-725505C7B625.jpeg 82B1FEFD-3888-4394-B3A0-67C0714019A3.jpeg 11784D5F-363C-45FD-A60B-2D75DCBE642F.jpeg Double Sheshe And Mimi.png D94A37AA-2772-434E-A891-CB3ED836CFCC.jpeg 9C4AB6B2-A4D4-4DE6-B001-E731324BC71A.jpeg Lucia, Hanon and Rina is now problem.jpg Main Mermaids in the Beach.png Lucia and Hanon in the beach.jpg Luchia is Tough.jpg Idot.jpg 186C7519-BE54-4FDA-9D19-0E19717B16F0.jpeg C5539389-4945-4A3D-96A2-3D4B7CBCB342.jpeg F6FA7B48-C1AA-4B42-94A2-824DF277B7DB.jpeg CDDADDC7-0CD2-41E9-BA46-8E48F2C576E8.jpeg F294AE26-AFFB-4FA7-B299-8BB5B3072789.png 0AFDF492-2461-4DB6-A392-2C0E71C1F7F3.jpeg 6E13BA59-06EA-4360-91D8-9E67697C89EC.jpeg 0463CBCC-5231-4E3C-9462-04A878B22403.jpeg 4C1E59A5-3EF9-43DA-B4F7-09BA24BF6C66.jpeg 8929EF36-2F41-4668-84ED-12F0DC916440.jpeg D9503F9A-D76D-4F02-9DDC-1434C88B9006.jpeg 696AD554-B35A-493E-9BFB-1366AA992465.jpeg 21FDC4FF-3E3D-475E-90D4-90D6A25E4BF5.jpeg A6B2B2A9-A45D-4587-8C93-E37E53411EB7.jpeg 32A1F035-1C80-4DA3-9D40-6760BC741E59.jpeg EFFE3BA1-4164-4A0F-8660-C6E298B3F56B.jpeg D565151C-2461-41C0-A239-79936BDE355C.jpeg 090658D1-88E9-4352-9C30-A6DBBE203B28.jpeg D5DF57CE-3204-48B3-A841-DD4F3E5F6029.jpeg 4EF87832-3334-45E3-B9D0-E50D5195E377.jpeg 960E6466-F765-45CC-AF9A-25BBA5603D81.jpeg Luchia Will Sing.jpg 79CCE9B2-383A-469E-B304-AE4964AF4B47.jpeg F9680682-B85D-433C-9143-5F5597F151A6.jpeg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.260173.jpg Nanami.Lucia.full.39162.jpg Mermaid.Melody.Pichi.Pichi.Pitch.full.903191.jpg IMG_9378.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Mermaid Princess Galleries Category:Lucia Nanami Images Category:Lucia's Images Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Mermaid Princess Images Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Manga Series Category:Manga